


WRONG

by fckncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, High School Student Castiel, M/M, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckncas/pseuds/fckncas
Summary: In which Dean gets a job as a substitute gym teacher and falls for an annoying, rude and irritating 16 year- old kid named Castiel Novak.





	1. Introduction and warnings

_Dean is a 25- year old substitute teacher, and when he's asked to substitute for a gym teacher that's off to take care of her new born, he's not very happy when one of his students is rude, rebellious and constantly causing trouble - sixteen year old Castiel Novak._

_But somehow the two start getting close from all the times Castiel gets into trouble and that may cause a problem due to the age difference, Dean being married to his wife Lisa and having a five year old son._

 

_-_

 

Yes, another story, I know. Hate me or love me, but I'm not sure where Forbidden Love (my other fanfic) is going and I'm debating whether I should finish it or not. The fanfic itself is confusing me a lot, and it's not going where I want it to go. 

 

 **w a r n i n g s** ; underage, underage smut and a teacher/student relationship. 

 

Please comment what you think of everything, thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1. The world is crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Dean Winchester, a substitute teacher who just wants to be a good father and husband.

Their love was different from others. Dean and Lisa were never the most open and romantic couple. If anything, they were more like friends who had a kid together. The two argue often and honestly, Dean was never one to support marriage over a kid, but he always figured he loved Lisa and just didn’t realize it was a family love and not a romantic one. It was because they were high school sweethearts. Dean and Lisa were both popular, being the cheerleader and football player and basically being forced together by friends. Seeing as everyone wanted them to date, they did and somehow just stayed together throughout Uni and ended up with Ben not long after. Lisa hated the name, but Dean loved it so much they kept it and she gave him the middle name Isaac. Benjamin ‘’Ben’’ Isaac Breaden is their five-year old’s name. He was sassy like Dean, had brown eyes like Lisa and the most adorable face.

 

Dean truly was a great father. Unlike most families, he was the one to stay home while Lisa worked as a yoga instructor that actually paid quite well. Seeing as Dean has flexible hours, he can spend more time with his kid and that’s all he really wanted.

 

His mother has 3 kids, which made it easy for him to be a dad. He knew how to take care of her since he babysat his brothers a lot and he was used to the late-night crying, getting up in the middle of the night and only Lisa was the one who had the depression stage. She had trouble getting a kid, so they never expected one after. Also, their sex life was down the hill once Ben was born.

 

Dean checked the time, seeing it was about three and he had to head over to the school to pick up Ben. He doesn’t like him taking the bus, he’s only five and he’s overprotective sometimes. Lisa always insisted it was wasting gas and the bus drive was only about ten minutes long. He just thought he should start riding the bus around 10. Plus, it’s more time with him and he enjoyed the endless rambles he had about his day. He’s daddy’s little boy, as most people say and he spoiled him rotten sometimes.

 

He sighed, getting up and turning of the TV. After tugging on his leather jacket and grabbing his phone and keys, he went out of their home to the Impala. The car was in a need of wash, but he never had the time to do that. On the way to the school he listened to the radio and hummed along to songs. It was on a kid’s station, mainly because he doesn’t want Ben listening to Drake or songs like his. So, it stays on the station because he doesn’t feel like changing it every time or forgetting that it was on a more mature one.

 

By the time, he got to the school he parked where the parents usually park and waited as the school doors opened and kids were let out in a hurry. They were dressed in the typical uniforms of black polished shoes, white shirts with the school logo and trousers and instead of trousers, the girl had skirts. He spotted Ben holding his lunch box and having an awesome batman backpack. He rushed over once seeing his father and he held his arms out for him, the little boy hugging him tightly and exclaiming, ‘’Hi dad, guess what! We watched telly, but it was school telly. How dare she.’’

 

‘’Well, it’s school, Ben.’’ He chuckled and held his hand out. Ben pouted, wanting to be a big boy and not have to, but took it anyways. On the way to the car, he continued talking. Dean smiled affectionately and opened the car door and Ben got in the booster seat since he’s still under the required height and weight. He grabbed his batman toy that was laying on the seat and played with it as Dean got in the front seat, driving once inside.

 

He decided to go to McDonalds since it was a bit early and he figured Ben was hungry by now. Besides, he really wanted a burger and he would most likely want a toy from the kid’s meal. When they parked, he squealed when seeing where they were and rushed to unclip the seat belt but was unable to do, causing the boy to huff in annoyance and cross his tiny arms. Seeing as he’s Dean child, he happened to have his gene in being small. Had it been Sam’s kid, he would have been big and tall already. Dean snorted playfully, getting out and helping his son out of the car. Ben pouted, but allowed his father to walk him inside the fast food place that was rather busy.

 

While waiting in line, Ben looked at the toys available and Dean checked his phone, seeing Lisa texted in her break about being home in time for dinner. He smiled, replying and said he just got Ben from school and they’re at McDonalds and offered to come by and drop off something. When she agreed to it, he led Ben towards the front of the line.

 

‘’Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you today?’’ The worker asked, not at all pleased of working in a fast food place.

 

He looked at the menu and said, ‘’A cheeseburger menu with no pickles and a six-piece nugget happy meal.’’’ The boy put the order in then asked for his name and Dean took the two cups that was handed then walking to where the machines were. When they were done waiting, Dean led Ben over to the cleanest booth and they ate while he chatted about his day. He nodded, occasionally speaking but mainly letting his son do the talking. Ben was a chatty kid, much like Dean was when he was a kid. Ben received most of his genes aside from Lisa’s shyness. Though he doesn’t seem shy, Ben is when first meeting people and doesn’t start chatting till after you know him and he gets more comfortable around you.

 

Suddenly he pouted, ‘’there’s no sweet and sour sauce. I like sweet and sour sauce.’’

 

‘’You sure you can’t eat without it.’’ Dean asked pleadingly, not wanting to grab any from the rude worker. But, he insisted that he needed it and he reluctantly got up.

 

‘’Don’t move from this booth, okay?’’ Ben nodded with a grin, messily dipping her fried in tomato sauce and ate them. He hesitantly left, going to the line and tapped his foot impatiently at the long wait. Finally fed up, he pushed through the people and rolled his eyes as they complained. He wasn’t in the mood for their bullshit.

 

Once in front, he snapped his fingers, ‘’I need some sweet and sour sauce.’’

 

‘’That’s fifty pence sir.’’ The boy said, handing him two sweet and sours.

 

Dean scoffed, ‘’Really? You’re charging me for sauce.’’

 

‘’That’s the rules.’’ The boy retorted, holding his hand out with a raised eyebrow. Ridiculous, Dean thought when grumbling as he dug in his pockets for the amount of money and lazily tossing it to the boy.

 

‘’Bitchy workers taking my money, having me pay for sweet and sour sauce. The world is crazy.’’ Dean muttered, accidentally running into a person and groaned, ‘’watch where you’re going.’’

 

The younger boy looked up, blue eyes glaring, ‘’fuck off, you ran into me.’’

 

‘’Listen kid, I’m having a bad day so I suggest backing off and moving out of my way.’’ Dean sneered, showing past the shorter kid who seemed no younger than sixteen, maybe seventeen, with his black hair and childish features. He rolled his eyes, seeing the boy had a purple beanie and nearly laughed, figuring he was gay.

 

When he got back to the booth, thankfully Ben was there exclaiming with his hands flaring, ‘’you took forever, my nuggets cold now.’’

 

‘’Just eat, Ben, okay? We have to bring mommy her food before her break is over.’’ He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance when he whined about how they’re hard, and just had him bring it home so he can heat it up in the microwave.

 

The ride to Lisa’s was frustration, especially when he saw that black-haired kid hanging with a group of boys all wearing school uniforms. He was rather close to one of them, leaning his head on the taller boy’s shoulder and Dean was probably right about the gay thing. He wasn’t a homophobe or anything, he just wasn’t all yay for gay.

 

Once at Lisa’s job he saw her waiting outside with her co- worker. Dean got out of the car, holding Ben’s hand and led him over to Lisa. The brunette girl glanced over, smiling at the two of them and Ben ran into his mom’s arms.

 

‘’Hi baby, how was your day?’’ She cooed, picking him up and sitting him on her hip.

 

‘’It was funny.’’ He giggled, telling her exactly what he told Dean and used his hands a lot when speaking, exclaiming over the smallest things like sharing cookies with a little girl and whatnot.

 

Dean walked over, handing Lisa her food and she noticed his facial expression, asking him, ‘’stressed out?’’

 

‘’Nah, just tired.’’ He shrugged, being honest. Despite the unenthusiastic morning, he just gets tired a lot and it comes with being an adult, let alone a parent of a five year old. She needed, giving him a quick kiss and they pulled apart when Ben shrilled a loud ‘ew’, causing the co- worker to laugh.

 

Lisa chuckled, patting his arm, ‘’go home, babe. You can go to bed early, yeah? I’ll help Ben with homework. And thanks for the lunch, love you.’’

 

They left as Lisa and the co- worker went to have lunch together, then headed home. By the time they got to their home, it was almost five and Dean headed to the living room as Ben played in his room. He liked being alone, which was fine with Dean, though he often checked on him in case he ended up hurting himself.

 

Dean laid down on the couch, watching random tv- shows and this was his life. It was a typical day for him, aside from when he worked as a substitute teacher. Sometimes he preferred working, mainly because it allowed him to have something to do other than sit around till his son or his wife was home.

 

And that’s when the offer came. It was around six when the phone rang, and he lazily sat up, grabbing it and answered with a, ‘’Dean speaking.’’

 

‘’Hello Mr. Winchester, we’re in a need of a substitute for the year 11 gym teacher. Mrs. Jones for a few months. We were wondering if you were up for the offer? We will pay you as a full time until she’s ready to come back after recovering.’’ A man on the other line said, and he recognized him as the principal of the secondary school he substitutes for.

 

Dean thought it over, this could be a nice opportunity. Working for a few months and not going into depression of loneliness. Plus, he’s rather athletic and could actually do well in gym. It’s not boring like being a history teacher or complex like French. He can have fun while working, hopefully. Besides, it’s year 11 and the kids are usually easier to work with.

 

He grinned and agreed, ‘’sure, when do I start?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter! Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I feel loved.
> 
> I have a good feeling about this one, and I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Please comment what you think about the first chapter, thank yoooooou.


	3. Chapter 2. What a drama queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Castiel Novak, year eleven student - known to be a bit rebellious and never doing his exercises in gym.

‘’Where’s your boyfriend, Novak?’’ Castiel looked up from where he was texting, seeing his friends Lucifer and Gadreel walking over. He shrugged, pocketing his phone and glanced around for his boyfriend. Lucifer and Gadreel were like his pose, as some people may call it. They’re both really nice, but causes a lot of trouble sometimes.

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, taking out a cigarette and lit it before replying, ‘’ you do know class starts in ten minutes? I doubt he’s coming, maybe you should wait till lunch.’’

 

‘’He will be here, I promise.’’ Castiel assured, tightening his leather jacket around himself as a breeze came by. He coughed when the smoke from the cigarette got in his face, fanning his hand trying to make it go away. He hated when Lucifer smoked in front of him, he’d rather not choke down that smoke.

 

As usual, Gadreel stayed quit and leaned against the wall. He was the shy one in the group, keeping his opinions to himself and never got into arguments. But if it was necessary, he would fight for his friends. He was tall, had brown hair and green eyes. He only wore glasses when he was reading, and you would think he’s a bad guy, but he’s really not.

 

However, Lucifer was a different story. Castiel met him on his first day of secondary school. Lucifer failed two grades, so he’s eighteen while Castiel’s only sixteen. He took the younger boy under his wings, showing him around and introduced him to Gadreel. Since then, they have been great friends.

 

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard, ‘’alright, I’m here. What’s up?’’ Castiel turned, grinning when seeing his boyfriend. Balthazar walked over, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist and gave him a quick kiss.

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but said, ‘’alright, so we’re thinking of having a party this weekend. We need a place to have it, and since your parents trust you, do you think they can leave for the weekend? Castiel’s mom is too uptight.’’

 

‘’She’s not, she just doesn’t like you.’’ Castiel retorted, checking his phone seeing he had five minutes before class started. He was the youngest in the group, being in year eleven while Balthazar, Lucifer and Gadreel were in year twelve. However, they’re in some of his classes since the school is mixed up slightly and Lucifer failed a lot of classes.

 

Balthazar pondered, biting his lip hesitantly, ‘’I’ll see what I can do, but no weed or drugs. You can bring beer, not anything that can leave a scent behind or whatever. Last time you came over I had to buy so much air freshener it smelled like strawberries for two weeks. When will it be, Friday or Saturday?’’

 

Gadreel mumbled quietly, ‘’have it Friday, Saturday is so typical. It will be less suspicious.’’

 

They all agreed on that and headed inside the school from where they stood on the side away from the crow. Castiel went to his locker with Balthazar, the older boy waiting for him to get his books. Castiel and Balthazar have been dating for a couple of weeks, that’s it. It was a friendship at first, but after they kissed on a dare, the two decided to date and see how it went.

 

After they got their books, Balthazar walked Castiel to glass and gave him a kiss goodbye. He waved, going into Chemistry and a couple girls watched as he went to his seat. Yes, he was the popular gut that most girl fawn over, he’s a ‘bad guy’ as they would say. Constantly getting detention, not doing his work and joking around in class unless he didn’t have any friends in one, he would just sleep till the bell rang. He’s not into drugs though, he doesn’t smoke and only drinks when there’s a party. He wouldn’t hurt anyone, maybe tease them or make fun of them. But, he tries not to unless he really doesn’t like the person. However, that’s rare and never happens. If it does, the person did something to him first and he had to get them back.

 

Class soon began and he slumped in his seat, sneakily taking out his phone and texted Balthazar. Now, Balthazar is a completely different story. He’s not innocent nor bad, he’s in the middle. He’s the type of guy who hangs out with the wrong crowd but doesn’t join in on anything. He mainly stays for Castiel, at first as a friend and now a boyfriend. Before the two dated, they were attached to the hip, constantly together. Balthazar also met Castiel on the first day of Secondary school. He always looked out for him when Lucifer and Gadreel weren’t in the picture. He was friends with Castiel first, but then Lucifer saw him and instantly knew he would be a great replacement to their old friend that moved away. Only, Balthazar had to be a part of the package, so they agreed to let him join as well.

 

It was like a club, there’s rules, a membership and certain things you can do and can’t do. First rule is you can’t reveal who they buy or sell drugs too and second, you always need to stick up for any member. If don’t, they make your life a living hell. For some people it might sound exaggerated, and it’s true. They have the ability to do that, not because they’re popular or have people who admire them. But because that’s just how it works. Lucifer is a very fit, muscular guy and Gadreel is sneaky and devious, together they could make anything possible and they start rumors, frame people and beat the hell out of them without getting caught.

 

Castiel is the manipulative member, he had that innocent look to him. He’s short, being only sixteen and you would think he wasn’t strong. That’s what makes him a great person in the group, he can trick anyone in to giving him something by flirting and taking advantage of his adorable features.

 

Balthazar was the brain the group, and he was the irrelevant person who comes in handy due to people forgetting who he is. He also had muscles and maybe he is sneaky as well, getting along with Gadreel. Together the four ruled the school and everyone hated them, were jealous of them or wanted to be them.

 

-

 

It was that time of the day Castiel dreaded; gym. He was athletic and could do the exercises if wanted to, but he won’t and he never will cause he doesn’t care for it. His goal in life isn’t to get an A in a class that gets you about nowhere. The only thing he liked about the class is being able to talk and play games.  Thankfully, Balthazar and the others were in this class and that was the up side to things. He remembered when he was in year seven starting school, he hated going to the class and that was actually the class where he met Lucifer. Considering Lucifer was thirteen and Castiel eleven, he felt cool that an older gut wanted to be his friend.

 

The bell rang as he entered the locker room and spotted Balthazar changing, chatting with Lucifer as Gadreel waited for them silently. Castiel went over, opening his locker and asked them, ‘’what are you chatting about?’’

 

‘’We’re getting a permanent sub until Mrs. Jones is done with her pregnancy break or whatever she’s doing.’’ Lucifer answered, putting the lock on his locker and flicked the back of Castiel’s head as he walked back, and nodded for Gadreel to follow.

 

‘’Hurry the hell up and meet us in the gym. We’re gonna check out the sub.’’ He told them, and when they were gone, Castiel groaned in annoyance as he tugged on his basketball shorts that were ugly due to the school uniform.

 

‘’I bet this sub is gonna be a bitch, they always are. I’m just glad Mrs. Jones is gone, she never liked me. But, that’s fine, I hated her too.’’ Castiel said with a smirk.

 

‘’She didn’t hate you, but even if she did I don’t blame her. You were always goofing around.’’ Balthazar retorted, helping Castiel up and they went to the gym. A few guys grimaced at the two of them, being homophobic but some ignored it or didn’t care. The school was even with homophobes and accepting people.

 

They entered the gym and walked around while waiting for the teacher to come. The whole time Castiel was rambling about all the possible types of teacher he or she could be. Like, the lazy one who let you do anything. Then the strict one who followed orders and then the fun one who mainly told stories and was young, but sometimes kept you on track of what’s supposed to be done. He was hoping for the first or last one, Mrs. Jonas was strict and always uptight and constantly making them do millions of laps on the track and exercise that were embarrassing to do. Being pregnant also didn’t help at all with her mood swings.

 

Just as Castiel went to his line when it was time for class to start, the teacher came out and his eyes widened when seeing it was the guy from McDonalds who was having a bad day. He chuckled, shaking his head with a smirk and knew class was going to be more interesting now.

 

‘’Hello class, my name is Mr. Winchester. As you probably know, Mrs. Jonas had her baby, congrats to her. So, for the next couple of months I will be your gym and health teacher.’’ They just blinked and he huffed, gabbing the clipboard.

 

‘’Anyways, I like to think of myself as being a fun person. But, I won’t put up with anyone joking around or causing problems.’’ Mr. Winchester said, and a few groans were heard.

 

‘’Yeah, he’s totally a fun person.’’ Castiel mumbled to Lucifer with a scoff.

 

Mr. Winchester leaned back against the wall, dressed in the school’s typical red gym teacher’s uniform. He went through roll, calling out everyone’s name and when he said Castiel, he looked up and his breath hitched when seeing the boy smirking and raising his eyes. He mentally rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath when checking off his name, ‘’perfect, just perfect.’’

 

He should have known he would see the kid again, it was like an instinct. He wasn’t just another face in the crowd or a stranger at a store, the kid just had that sense about him, like he was going to do something to make Dean remember him. He could already tell Castiel was going to be a pain in the ass, and that’s funny, since Castiel also happens to like it up the ass judging by how he and the Balthazar kid were.

 

As class started, Dean went over the exercises and had them all line up accordingly. Balthazar and Castiel stood next to each other, and he tried not to make it too obvious he wasn’t doing them. When it came to doing push- ups, he basically laid flat and chatted with Balthazar.

 

Dean saw this and scoffed, ‘’Castiel, do the exercises.’’ He said sternly.

 

‘’Nah, I’m good.’’ Castiel said carelessly, giving Dean a grin that showed off his dimples.

 

The older man furrowed his eyebrows, ‘’if you don’t do them you won’t get the points. I can see your grade, and I suggest you doing them if you want to pass.’’

 

Despite what he said, Castiel rolled over and sat up. He raised a hand in dismissal, ‘’don’t give me the points then, I give about zero fuck if I pass gym.’’

 

Dean flinched at the word, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he a few students watched them bicker. They were obviously entertained and Dean said sternly, ‘’watch your mouth. Alright, don’t do the exercises, but don’t disrupt your friend and make him fail either. Sit against the wall until we’re done with warm ups.’’

 

Castiel shrugged, giving Balthazar a wink and went to sit against the wall. He watched as everyone finished up, grinning satisfied and kept glancing at Mr. Winchester. He felt an urge to keep annoying the man, it was fun seeing him all pissed off and angry, especially when he was angry at him. When they were done, he followed everyone out to the track and skipped towards Balthazar. There was two girls in front of them chatting about some show they watched on Netflix. A mischievous look formed on Castiel’s face and when they reached a puddle, he stomped in it causing dirty water to splash all over them.

 

One of the girls gasped, turning to him and glared, ‘’what the hell was that for?’’

 

‘’Sorry blondie.’’ He snickered, wincing when she smacked him harshly on the arm.

 

Dean overheard the arguing and he rolled his eyes when seeing Castiel was involved. Now he just knew the kid was going to be trouble. He saw Balthazar trying to tug his boyfriend back as he went to grab at the girl after she scratched him. Dean separated the two, shaking his head in shame.

 

‘’What’s the problem here?’’ He asked, glancing back to make sure everyone was at the track.

 

‘’She scratched me with her falcon claws! Look, I am bleeding and I will die and it will be her fault. I could get an infection and turn into a zom-.’’

 

‘’What a drama queen.’’ The girl interrupted, scowling at him. She motioned with her stained socks and shoes, then went to her friends and said, ‘’he’s the one who ruined our shoes, he purposely splashed us with that gross water. Usually I wouldn’t care, but my feet are soaked and he called me a bitch.’’

 

Dean felt like quitting already. He tried hiding his judgement and said, ‘’alright, girls, you can you up to the track. Balthazar, you too.’’

 

Balthazar sent Castiel a pitied look, following the girl and Castiel picked at his nails in boredom. He already knew he was going to get yelled at, and honestly, he didn’t care. He was used to it after all the constant rambled of ‘ _you’re going to get no were in life if you keep doing this’_ and ‘ _this isn’t the attention you want_ ’. Everything was heard and he still acted the same.

 

‘’Alright, I have been here for a day and I already had to talk to you twice now.’’ Dean began, raising an eyebrow when the boy just shrugged.

 

‘’Are you even going to respond? You’re acting like this for attention and this isn’t-.’’

 

‘’The attention you want, blah, blah, blah.’’ Castiel interrupted, running a hand through his black hair.

 

‘’Listen, I don’t care. So, just yell at me. Get it over with, cause I’m not gonna listen anyways.’’

 

‘’Okay, if that’s what you want.’’ Dean said simply, walking up to the track.

 

‘’Might want to hurry a bit or I’ll make it two detentions.’’

 

Castiel gaped, grumbling under his breath and stomped up the field to the track. He crossed his arms and glared at Mr. Winchester when he gave them instructions. And while Castiel was running, Dean watched and for some reason he felt like this kid was going to change his life and he wasn’t sure that would be such a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 3. Wanna have a little fun and excitement?

‘’I can’t believe you got detention.’’ Balthazar grumbled, walking Castiel to the classroom where he’s supposed to meet Mr. Winchester at. He kept their fingers intertwined, holding Castiel’s books like the good boyfriend he is. Actually, he’s only holding them because Castiel was being annoying and told him to.  Balthazar likes to be in charge, and Castiel likes being told what to do. But, sometimes Castiel knows Balthazar would do anything he asks. Not because they’re dating, but because Balthazar doesn’t like disappointing people. And since Castiel is a brat sometimes, he takes advantage of that.

 

It’s not as if he does it on purpose, he’s used to being spoiled, adored and loved. He loves it when he’s being praised and when people compliment him. Maybe it’s because he loves the attention, he gets a lot at home, but he didn’t in primary school so that could be the cause of his behavior. Since Balthazar is protective of him, he doesn’t mind doing what he asks. There are times when he tell Castiel what to do, being the dominant one. They never had sex, but that’s not what makes you a dominant person. He just knows how to ‘control’ Castiel and make him do what he asks. He’s aware of the black- haired boy ticks and flaws, his guilty pleasures and his desires. And that’s why they’re best friends and boyfriends.

 

When they arrived at the classroom, Castiel glanced up at his boyfriend questioningly. The older boy was an inch or two taller than him, which annoyed Castiel. He wanted to be tall and hoped to receive a growth spurt later in life. He’s too average, he wants something about him to be special.

 

Seeing that his boyfriend wasn’t getting the message he tugged him down and pressed his lips against Balthazar’s. Finally understanding what he wanted, Balthazar kissed back and the two ended up getting so distracted, they weren’t aware of Mr. Winchester staring a the two with a unamused look.

 

After a while he cleared his throat and Castiel jumped back with a smirk when seeing him, ‘’sorry sir. Just saying goodbye, be there in a few.’’

 

‘’No, you’re going to go in there now. I’m sure Balthazar wouldn’t mind, unless he wants a detention too for public display of affection.’’ Dean grinned in satisfaction when Balthazar quickly shook his head, mumbling a quiet goodbye to his boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Castiel glared at Mr. Winchester, shoving right past him into the room and said loudly, ‘’you were going to give him detention, over what? Kissing his boyfriend, is it so wrong we care about each other? Or is it because we’re guys?’’

 

Dean glanced at him, not saying anything as he sat down at his desk. He ignored the look Castiel was giving him, the one with disgust and hatred. He didn’t care, Castiel was just some kid who caused trouble, only wanting to get attention and show off his make out skills in the hallway.

 

A look of annoyance crossed the younger boy’s face as he raised an eyebrow, ’’so you’re ignoring me now. What a homophobe, I’m forced to see straight couples make out all the time, but as soon as I want to kiss my boyfriend you threaten him with detention? Why aren’t any of those sluts trying to expose their bodies under their uniform getting detention?’’

 

‘’Can’t you just be quiet? I’ll give you work if you don’t shut your mouth.’’ Dean snapped, giving Castiel a stern look with his glasses perched on his nose.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, ‘’still avoiding the topic, I see.’’

 

‘’You’re really annoying, did you know that?’’ The man asked with a scoff.

 

A shrug was all he received, ‘’yeah, well you’re homophobic.’’

 

‘’I’m not, I support your people.’’ He retorted, carelessly scribbling out the lesson plan he was given by the teacher beforehand. He didn’t want to deal with Castiel anymore, maybe he shouldn’t  have given the boy detention, all he does is talk and never shut up.

 

When that was said, Castiel let out a laugh, ‘’seriously. My people? Yeah, okay. You may be disgusted by us like most homophobes, but you are discriminating. I kissed my boyfriend, so what. I started the kiss, why punish him?’’

 

‘’You’re blowing this way out of proportion.’’ Dean snorted, shaking his head in amusement. Honestly, he couldn’t believe he was arguing with a sixteen-year-old kid.

 

‘’Dating in high school is dumb anyways, I don’t see why it matters. You guys aren’t gonna make it far, school relationships never last.’’

 

Amusement now showed on Castiel’s face as he perked his feet up on the desk, asking nonchalantly, ‘’so, I’m assuming you never dated in high school then? Cause I doubt that.’’

 

‘’I mean…’’ Dean stopped himself, groaning and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. A laugh was heard as he admitted, ‘’Fine, I did date. It never ended well, hence why I say school relationships suck.’’

 

Castiel smirked, ‘’did someone’s sex life go downhill?’’

 

‘’That’s very inappropriate, Castiel. You can’t go around asking teachers about their sex life.’’  Dean grumbled, shaking his head in shame and shot the boy a stern expression.

 

Castiel shrugged, ‘’you mean lack of sex life?’’

 

‘’I doubt you have one too.’’ Dean shot back, making Castiel shut up.

 

The conversation finally ended, Castiel knew Dean wasn’t going to be honest about being homophobic. Just because you say you support gay guys doesn’t mean you’re telling the truth, because in the end, would he support marriage between two men or women? He doesn’t ask though.

 

For a while he stuck with taking apart and reassembling his pencil. It was a bad habit he had, probably due to being the type of person that enjoys tearing something apart and rebuilding it. Or maybe he likes to be torn apart. But, he never had sex. He never admits it because his friends aren’t exactly virgins. Not even Balthazar, who admitted to losing his at camp and then having sex again not too long ago before him and Castiel got together.

 

Suddenly, a phone rang and Dean recognized the ringtone as his own. He grabbed it, raising an eyebrow seeing it was Lisa and answered, ‘’I can’t talk right now, I’m in detention.’’

 

‘’You’re in detention? What a bad boy.’’ She teased, causing Dean to chuckle.

 

‘’Alright, I just wanted to tell that Charlie and Dorothy are coming over for dinner. I’m picking up Ben from daycare, what time will you be home? I don’t want to cook if we’re going to need to reheat it.’’

 

He pursed his lips, seeing it was almost four. Castiel was staring at him curiously, causing Dean to feel awkward. He ignored the boy like always and said thoughtfully into the phone, ‘’Around five? You can cook when I get home, it doesn’t take that long. Wait, what are you making? Pasta right?’’

 

‘’It’s the only thing Ben eats.’’ Lisa laughed.

 

‘’Besides, I’m not in the mood to make a full meal.’’

 

Dean nodded, though she couldn’t see him, ‘’sounds good, babe. I got to go, just make sure you have enough for all six of us, are they bringing Aiden?’’

 

‘’Of course, the little kid is such a cutie. I’ll see you soon, love you.’’ She made a kissing sound, causing Dean to roll his eyes but say the words back as he hung up.

 

When he put his phone away, he looked up and saw Castiel looking at him with a humorous expression. Dean groaned, asking, ‘’what?’

 

‘’I wuv you.’’ He mocked childishly. ‘’Make sure you have enough for the six of us. Wow, you sound like a typical adult, I can’t imagine living like that. Don’t you ever get bored? Wanna have a little fun and excitement?’’

 

‘’Not really.’’ Dean lied, and Castiel saw that. He knew Dean was bored of his day- to- day schedule. He only met him a few days ago at McDonalds, only actually got to know him in gym and then they basically just argued. But, he could see the man was sick of it all.

 

Detention was full of silence after that, only Castiel’s snoring was the only thing heard. Dean contemplated waking him up, but decided against it. Only because he didn’t want to deal with his annoying rambles.

 

It wasn’t long till five o’clock rolled around. Dean scoffed, getting up and shook Castiel’s shoulder. The teen grumbled, burying his face in his arms and smacked Dean’s hand away. Dean groaned, nudging him and said in irritation, ‘’wake up, time to go home.’’

 

‘’Mmm, okay.’’ Castiel said in a sleepy voice, glancing gup at Dean with a gazed expression and wiped his eyes with a yawn. He sat up, stretching and ruffled his hair a bit. He noticed Dean packing up and asked him in confusing, ‘’do I just leave or something?’’

‘’Yeah, see you tomorrow.’’ Dean said, giving him a nod and walked out. On the way to his car, he saw Castiel walking home and hesitated. It was getting dark and maybe he should offer the kid a ride home. But, that’s wrong though. Teachers aren’t allowed to drive students home, and it’s even more suspicious when it’s a man giving a teen boy a ride home since there’s been so many cases with teachers assaulting their students. So, Dean just got in his car and drove off, passing Castiel on his way and tried not to feel guilty.

 

It wasn’t his responsibility to take care of him, Castiel could have called his parents or his boyfriend. He tried ignoring his thought while driving and stopped at a gas station on the way, buying a small bag of candy for Ben along with chips for Lisa. It was a common gesture he did for them occasionally.

 

When he finally got home, he saw his best friend Charlie’s car and smiled. He got out, going up the steps and unlocked the door, seeing Charlie and her wife Dorothy talking with Lisa. Charlie’s son, Aiden was playing with Ben. He’s a toddler, only being three and he was adorable but nothing compared to Ben in his eyes.  

 

Charlie looked up grinning and pulled Dean into a hug, ‘’hey, I heard you got a permanent job for a while. Isn’t that the school by McDonalds? I feel bad for you, tons of delinquents got here.’’

 

Dean scoffed, handing Lisa her chips and kissed her on the cheek before telling Charlie, ‘’it’s not that bad, just a few annoying kids trying to smart mouth me.’’

 

Before Charlie could reply, a squeal was heard and Ben came running towards his father, clinging to his leg and exclaimed, ‘’daddy, I missed you!’’

 

‘’Missed you too Ben.’’ He said picking him up, glancing at Lisa and whispered to him while handing out a little chocolate bar, ‘’I got you some candy, but shh you can’t tell mummy. You know how she gets about eating snacks before dinner.’’

 

Ben giggled, pressing his little finger to his lips, ‘’shh, okay. I eat it now?’’

 

‘’Yeah, be careful though. Don’t make a mess and eat quietly.’’ He said, letting him down and letting him stumble off to the living room, where Aiden was playing with some toys.

 

Suddenly, Charlie gasped and rushed over to Aiden seeing the little boy putting small pieces into his mouth. She grumbled, taking them out of his hands, causing him to let out a cry. Dorothy went over to help, causing Dean to chuckle when Charlie lifted Aiden up, carrying him into the kitchen and calmed him down. A fond expression appeared on Dean’s face seeing his son eating chocolate all messy. Sometimes kids are a pain in the ass, they can get in the way of a lot of opportunities. But, it’s times like these he appreciates having him. Even it if means having to work a lot to afford food and toys for him.

 

He glanced at Charlie, seeing her nod as if knowing what he was thinking about. Dorothy was chatting with Lisa, both laughing and that’s how his nights go. Dean usually spends time with his friend and their wives talk the whole time. There are a few moments where all four have a conversation, sipping on beers when the kids are asleep. But, those times are rare. Yet, they are the best ones.


	5. Chapter 4, smoking.

The downside to school is wearing uniforms.

 

The upside to school is wearing uniforms.

 

Basically, Castiel wasn’t sure whether he likes it or not. The only thing that makes him feel okay with wearing the ugly uniforms is that he wont get judged for what he normally wears. Since he’s in the ‘bad’ crowd, they constantly make him wear leather jackets and skinny jeans with black boots. The only person he feels comfortable with wearing his normal clothes, which mainly consist of t- shirts and khakis. Since his friends don’t come over to his place, they never see him in that.

 

After fixing up his tie and shirt, Castiel ran a hand through his black hair and nodded in satisfaction at his appearance in the mirror. He casually grabbed his leather jacket and tugged it on since it’s chilly outside, then he left to go downstairs. He grimaced when seeing his mom in the kitchen, she wasn’t exactly pleased when hearing he got detention, scolding him for hours and taking away his TV privileges as he’s a kid. Not wanting to get in trouble again, he put on a grin and sat on the other side of the table from Gabriel. He’s twenty, in Uni but staying because he’s lazy.

 

‘’So, gonna get detention again today, badass?’’ Gabriel teased, taking a spoonful of his cereal and choked when Castiel kicked him under the table. He coughed, wiping his mouth and glared at him, ‘’watch it, bitch.’’

 

Castiel pouted, crossing his arms, ‘’I’m not a bitch, you’re the bitch here.’’

 

‘’Castiel stop.’’ His mom snapped, ‘’no arguing, it’s not even eight in the morning and you’re already giving me a headache. Please, just be good and don’t get detention.’’

 

The boy chuckled, ‘’I didn’t do anything wrong, mom. It’s not my fault the new gym teacher is homophobic.’’

 

‘’I’m sure he’s not homophobic, love.’’ She retorted, raising an eyebrow when Castiel took out his phone and saw his lock screen was a picture of him and Balthazar kissing. It would be cute if that wasn’t her son. Naomi was very much okay with her son being gay, his brother sometimes teased him and his father was a little awkward about it at first. However, he soon came around and supported him. There are times when Balthazar is over and Chuck gets hesitant when they cuddle or share a kiss, but that’s okay and Castiel understands that.

 

Suddenly his phone beeped and he checked it, seeing it was Balthazar texting he was almost there. He doesn’t live that far away, so he and Castiel walk together. He sighed, getting up and asking his mom, ‘’can I have some money to go out with Balthazar this weekend?’’

 

Naomi let out a laugh, shaking her head, ‘’no way, dear. You just got detention, why would I give you money to go have fun? If anything, I should ground you.’’

 

A frown formed on his lips, hearing Gabriel teasing him and rolled his eyes. Naomi shot him a look, as if saying not to do that and how disrespectful is it. Luckily, there was a knock on the door and he waved goodbye to his family then rushed to the door before he could get yelled at again. Balthazar stood there in his own uniform, with his blonde hair in a quiff as always. He grabbed Castiel’s bag, carrying it for him and Castiel chuckled but didn’t complain cause it meant less work for him.

On the way to school, Balthazar kept joking about Castiel getting detention. Honestly, Castiel would usually joke about it as well but he was so mad at Mr. Winchester. He didn’t know why, but the thought of him being against gays irritated him a lot.

 

When they got to school, Lucifer and Gadreel were already waiting at the side of the school. No one can really see there, especially since the teachers already are inside, getting ready for class. So, Gadreel was smoking a cigarette and Lucifer as well.

 

Castiel grimaced at the smell, but walked over and greeted them, ‘’hey, what’s up?’’

 

‘’We got the word around school about the party, your parents are out this weekend, right Balthazar?’’ Lucifer raised an eyebrow, letting the smoke of his cigarette blow into a smoke ring.

 

Balthazar nodded and took a cigarette from Gadreel, lighting it before taking a drag. He barely smoked, but sometimes does it in the morning to relax before school starts. Castiel hates it, but doesn’t say anything. Balthazar wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder and said, ‘’yeah, they’ll be gone.’’

 

‘’Good.’’ Lucifer said, holding out his cigarette towards Castiel, ‘’here, you look stressed.’’

 

Castiel grimaced at the cigarette and shook his head, ‘’no, I’m good.’’

 

‘’You’re such a baby sometimes Novak, you’re literally the only one who doesn’t smoke.’’ Lucifer snorted, shaking his head. He nudged Castiel, holding the cigarette out and assured, ‘’just take a little drag and feel better.’’

 

‘’Shut up, Lucifer. If he doesn’t want to smoke he doesn’t want to smoke, you know how he feel about it.’’ Balthazar snapped, lightly rubbing Castiel’s arm.

 

Before Lucifer could snap back at him, Castiel sighed, ‘’just give it to me, whatever.’’

 

Balthazar frowned when seeing Castiel taking the cigarette, the boy awkwardly placing it between his lips and inhaled it and started coughing. Gadreel chuckled a bit, Lucifer looking at him in amusement and Castiel blushed a bit. Luckily, Balthazar didn’t do anything he just simply gave him a sympathetic look. After a few seconds, he took another drag and barely even coughed. However, on the other side of the parking lot Dean just happened to be. He was running late and quickly grabbed his things, getting out but stopped going towards the front when seeing Castiel coughing as he tried smoking with his friends.

 

A disgusted look formed on his face as he saw the boy’s friends laughing, encouraging him to try more. Dean shook his head, hesitating before walking over. They noticed and quickly said goodbye to Castiel, running off and at first Castiel was confused but then he turned and saw Mr. Winchester looking at him with a very disappointed look.


End file.
